


Everyone is Going Through Some Things

by tigereyes45



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, the mallard's are talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Dark thoughts can plague anyone, even those who try to hide them behind smiles, and angry tantrums. Sometimes the ones you care for most you just have to accept you can't see anymore.





	Everyone is Going Through Some Things

**Author's Note:**

> Now, this can be considered a very weirdly stylized poem, or a very broken, choppy short story. I wrote it from the point of views of two characters I have loved since I was a kid. I'll say at the end who they are if you can't guess.

**Don’t think about how she’s out there, maybe dead, definitely alone.**

_Don’t think about all the lies you’ve told to protect him. The rest must never know._

**Keep it in your mind how she might be dying at this time. Maybe she has been for this entire portion of your life.**

_Keep your beak shut, if they know then the bad guys come back. They’ll be attacked, and it’ll all be your fault._

**If you had been more understanding, would she had gone?**

_You wonder if you’ll ever see them again._

_**But you know** the answer is no. _

**She would have gone no matter what. If you were more stubborn, or understanding, or not.**

_He almost died, she almost lost her dad. You couldn’t do that to them again._

**So focus on the boys.**

_Stay close to Scrooge._

**Keep them happy and healthy**

_Be there for him while everyone else is gone._

**Focus on finding work.**

_Keep him functioning, act like it’s just because it's another part of your job._

_**Stay** near._

_**Keep your** head clear._

_**We can’t hurt** them again._

_**We will be** happy, won’t we?_

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded parts are Donald, thinking about his sister, and the boys.  
> The italicised parts are Launchpad thinking about Drake and Gosalyn. (Darkwing Duck and his daughter.) He talks about how he tells everyone about the show was the only real thing, and how he can never talk or visit the Mallard's again due to them almost dying once. I may write more on that idea bubble of mine later.  
> Basically, I love Donald and Launchpad. Plus I love angst. So I will probably write a lot of it for them.


End file.
